Internal gear pumps are known. They have a pinion, that is to say an externally toothed gearwheel, which is arranged eccentrically in an internally toothed annulus and meshes at one point on the circumference or in a circumferential segment with the annulus. The pinion and the annulus can also be understood as gearwheels of the internal gear pump. By driving one of the two gearwheels in rotation, normally the pinion, the other gearwheel, that is to say normally the annulus, is also driven in rotation at the same time, and the internal gear pump delivers fluid in a manner known per se, delivering brake fluid in a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Opposite the circumferential segment in which the pinion meshes with the annulus, the internal gear pump has a crescent-shaped free space between the pinion and the annulus, here referred to as a pump space. Arranged in the pump space is a divider, which divides the pump space into a suction zone and a discharge zone. Owing to its typical shape, the divider is also referred to as a crescent or crescent piece, and another name is filler piece. A typically convex inner side of the divider rests on tooth tips of teeth of the pinion, and a typically outwardly curved outer side of the divider rests on tooth tips of teeth of the annulus, with the result that the divider encloses fluid volumes in tooth gaps between the teeth of the gearwheels of the internal gear pump. Driving in rotation causes the gearwheels to pump the fluid in the tooth gaps from the suction side to the discharge side.
German Laid-Open Application DE 10 2009 047 643 A1 discloses an internal gear pump of this kind, the divider of which is of multipart construction and has an inner part, the inner side of which rests on the tooth tips of the teeth of the pinion, and an outer part, the outer side of which rests on the tooth tips of teeth of the annulus. The inner part and the outer part of the divider of the known internal gear pump are supported in a circumferential direction against a pressure in the discharge zone by a pin, which forms an abutment. The pin forming the abutment is arranged on the suction side of the divider and passes transversely or parallel to the axis through the pump space.